The deep sea contains many different resources available for extraction, including silver, gold, copper, manganese, cobalt, and zinc. These raw materials are found in various forms on the sea floor, usually in higher concentrations than terrestrial mines. However, most of these deposits are found in water having a, depth of between 1,000 and 6,000 meters. Therefore there are substantial technical challenges mining and transporting ore from the seafloor.
In order to mine the ore from the deposits, the applicant has developed a method and system for seafloor mining. The system includes a dynamically suspended subsea pump located at the bottom of a vertical riser that extends to a surface vessel. A combination of seafloor production tools excavate and deliver the mineralised ore in slurry form to the pump via a horizontal transport pipe. In use, the ore travels through the horizontal transport pipe, up through the riser and into the surface vessel. The ore is then dewatered and transferred to a barge.
The above method and system for seafloor mining is primarily for use in relatively calm ocean water. That is, the above method and system for seafloor mining is impractical or unfeasible in areas that are disposed to large wave height fluctuations especially evident in cyclone (or typhoon) prone, locations. This is largely due to riser sensitivity and to high riser dynamic loading and the seastate limitations associated with the transfer of ore from the mining support vessel to an adjacent barge.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia.